


撞天婚

by Xianhuachenshaonian



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M, 志怪题材
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xianhuachenshaonian/pseuds/Xianhuachenshaonian
Relationships: 辫九 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	撞天婚

01

杨九郎注意到他家门口那个摆摊的算命的很久了，不信神佛不信命的杨九郎早就嫌算命的碍事，支着摊子天天骗来往的人兜里的钱。

骗就骗吧，可他还在杨九郎家门口骗，有辱杨家的门风。

荷包里的碎银子还有几两，杨九郎在一个云淡天高的寻常日子拉开椅子坐了下来，在算命的人抬起头来的刹那把银子撂在了桌子上。

“哟，公子算命啊。”两团黑的镜片里露出一双笑眯眯的眼睛，这小算命的天生就长了一副讨喜的模样，让人责怪不得。也是上天给饭吃，杨九郎硬生生地收回想要出拳的手。

“你谁啊，算命的装瞎跑我家门口来骗钱。”杨九郎按住那双要摸过银子来的手，打了一下，直到那小算命的把手缩回去，这才把银子往他面前挪。

“杨公子也不敢乱说啊，我叫郭麒麟，精通阴阳五行八卦，这一带算命的就我最灵了。您要说我这都算是骗钱，那天底下招摇撞骗的人多了去了，哪是您能管得了的哦。”

“都是为了吃饭，吃饭。”小算命的郭麒麟笑着把银子接过来，放在嘴里咬了咬。疼，快要把他牙给硌掉了，肯定是真的。

拿了钱好办事，郭麒麟上道。他一拍胸脯横打鼻梁对着杨九郎保证道：“杨公子您想算什么，我都给我您算，保证灵。不灵你找我，我是不退银子的，但我能给你算算这中间的命格。”

“就为了赚这么几两碎银子，你未免也太勤奋了些吧？”杨九郎挑着眉看他，“那你给我算算，算我人生在世能活多少载；算算人生四喜我能占几样；娇妻美妾何时有，我什么时候能发财。”

郭麒麟皱了皱眉，有些为难：“这都是天机不可泄露，没有您这么问的。要不这样，我给您算算别的。”

“哦，算算别的？”

杨九郎翘着二郎腿示意郭麒麟开始算，龟壳那些乱七八糟的东西杨九郎是看不懂的，也没有耐心看下去。他等郭麒麟神神叨叨地搞完，拿出了一样东西，才敛了神色端坐身子。

“九郎公子，我掐指一算呐，您天生有一段姻缘要往西去。这是您需要的东西，您可收好。娇妻美妾不会少了您的，这日后的荣华富贵，也不会少的。”

往西，往西走到哪里。杨九郎不知道这算命的是如何知晓他名讳的，也不懂这留给他的东西能起什么作用。天生的一段姻缘，他要去吗？

出了这城郭，杨九郎离开杨家可就不知道会发生什么了。娇妻美妾，媒妁之言他可以娶好多个，可是算命的郭麒麟说了，这些都不是他的天选姻缘。

如果不能够得到天选的缘分，杨九郎宁缺毋滥。

02

杨九郎要往西去，家里人自然是不同意的。往西去那算什么，去送死吗，听着这话就不吉利。可是杨九郎收拾好包袱，给自己的爹娘拜了又拜。

哎，平日里连算命的话都不信的杨九郎，这一回怎么就信了呢。大好的前景功名，都不要了吗？杨九郎手里握着郭麒麟给的东西，点了点头说都不要了。

这么相信郭麒麟是因为郭麒麟给杨九郎的这东西，杨九郎总觉得在哪里见过。不过是一对普通的龙凤呈祥的玉佩，但杨九郎拿在手里便想到了往日一些他未曾经历过却异常熟悉的画面。

总有个拿着扇子对他笑的男人，把玉佩撂给他。玉佩被扔到桌子上发出的清脆声响悦耳动听，杨九郎刚想回忆着那男人的脸，却怎么看都是模糊一片。

杨九郎想到郭麒麟漫不经心告诉他的话，这天选的姻缘与露水相逢的人定是不同的，当然你要是不找也没什么大不了。有些人可能一辈子都碰不上这样的人，得到了也不一定珍惜。

去不去你自己看着办吧，反正我是没这个福气。

再加上脑海里那个模糊的身影，杨九郎没多想就下定了决心。以往朝代里也有出去寻得宝藏的人，他就当去转一圈，费些年岁而已，说不定回来还能带回来个小媳妇儿，怎么都是赚的。

那块玉佩杨九郎放在了腰间，硌着自己时时刻刻提醒着自己要往西去找他脑海中出现的那个人。

辞别父母，杨九郎买了匹马往西而去，越走越是荒凉，村庄城郭懒散而建，稀疏的人家让杨九郎越走心里越没底。好在离城不远处有干净的寺庙，杨九郎左右查看了一下，天色将晚，没有比这里更好的住处了。

枕在殿内，杨九郎睡意昏沉，入了梦毫无例外地梦到了那个男子。他记不清自己是何时认识的这男子，但与之对视的那一刻杨九郎只觉得熟悉。

好像一个旧相识，一起喝茶下棋，杨九郎才要上手去摸，便被那男人扣住手腕。

“不能，再闹下去，就出事儿了。”那样悠远清亮的声音颇有韵味，勾着杨九郎心旌荡漾。紧接着他又听到那声音说，“九郎，我可以亲你吗？”

若这是个梦那也太过真实了些，杨九郎随着自己的心和男人颠鸾倒凤，交颈相拥还没过多久，一阵寒风就将他吹醒了。裤裆都湿了，那里流出东西来，杨九郎梦遗了。他梦到了自己和一个男人，实属不该，他还梦到了自己和这个男人做那样的事情，更是忌讳。

欢爱的声音还没停止，杨九郎看了四周，回神过来自己置身寺庙，才开始疑惑那欢爱之声来源何处。寺庙里闹鬼吗？杨九郎壮着胆子，往声音处走，没走两步就听见有人说话。

“你明儿个来我家吗？”声音带着些喘，有着急不可耐。

“明日送进府里的东西，有人送过去了。明日，怕是不能够去了。”回答的也是个男人的声音，两人的影子摇晃到墙上去，做的正是杨九郎梦中的场景。

“我明日就要成婚了。”那先前喘着的声音染上了失落，两只手也勾着脖子去要亲吻，“我不想娶亲，我想和你私奔。”

“那怎么成？”杨九郎听得入了迷，这可比说书的情节还要吸引人。待他反应过来自己偷听失礼，还张口说话，那两人早就急忙分开，穿上了衣服。

绸缎面料，杨九郎只看得见这个。

03

杨九郎解释不通自己为什么要做这样的梦，为什么会梦到那个男人。从他拿到那块玉佩开始，他便前前后后想到一些破碎的记忆，他拼凑不起来，甚至他就算做梦看清楚了那个男人的脸，第二天起来也会忘记。

郭麒麟说的那段天选姻缘，到底指的是什么，如果指的是男人，杨九郎便立刻打道回府中途放弃。开玩笑，男人和男人，算什么。杨九郎又回想起昨晚他看了一场春宫，再想到那些细节，他只觉得头皮发麻。

寺庙之中只剩下杨九郎一人，承欢偷情的人不知道什么时候走的，走了倒好，杨九郎自己都怕尴尬。他收拾好包袱出了门，没想到郭麒麟正坐在门前的石阶上等着他。

“嘿，我正想找你呢，你就出来了。”杨九郎快步走上来，“你怎么找到我的？”

“怎么找到你的甭管，现在带你去看热闹，去不去看？”郭麒麟斜着眼睛冲杨九郎挑眉，上下打量之后笑了笑，“哟，换裤子了，昨晚发生什么好事儿了？”

“不瞒你说，我昨晚看到两个男人，做那种事情。”杨九郎去牵自己的马，回过头来看着郭麒麟，“你说有什么热闹可看，能比我昨晚看到的更热闹？”

“郭麒麟，两个男人，怎么可以做这种事情？”

为什么不可以？郭麒麟是这样回答杨九郎的。他跟着杨九郎上马，和他同蹭一匹马，靠在他的胸口把脸贴向他。气息靠近，杨九郎侧过脸去夹紧了马肚子快些进城。

“真没劲，不禁逗。”郭麒麟翻了个白眼坐正了身子，他当然听到了杨九郎在他身后说闻到一股什么骚味。郭麒麟没理他，只说要带他去看别人成亲。

成亲的人家姓王，要娶一位倾城的千金。这门亲事一传出去就热热闹闹地轰动了城中上下，王家大办婚事，十里红妆铺成而就一路的欢声笑语，宴请四方来客，就为了庆祝这婚事。谁都想要看看这最美的新娘子是什么样子，有多大的福气，因此聚集在了一处。

端坐在席位上等着看热闹的杨九郎兴奋异常，他的人生还没见过这么大阵仗的婚事，他等着新郎出来，等着新郎当众把新娘的红盖头给挑开，交杯合卺酒，紧接着就是入洞房。

福气不常有，这样大的福气，别人恐怕是无福消受。合卺酒刚喝完，一身喜服的新娘子倒在了地上，嘴角流血。众人四散，杨九郎想要站起来，却被郭麒麟按住坐回了座位上。

“你还在这里干什么，不跑吗，新娘子都死了。”杨九郎很是震惊，他仔细去看那新郎的脸，却越看越觉得熟悉。好似在哪里见过一般，就在最近。

“我们来打个赌，你信不信，这新娘的死，是为着这个王家少爷来的。”郭麒麟站起身来，在慌乱中走上前去探了探新娘的气息，一副能够悬壶济世救人的样子。杨九郎站在一旁，心里更加笃定这个算命的郭麒麟就是个江湖骗子。哪有什么为王家少爷来的，难不成，王家少爷在外面有相好的？

“先生，可知道，这死因是何？”死马当作活马医，王家老爷看到了这么个愿意上前多管闲事的人，自然当作是懂得病理的大夫。人是死在他家里的，王家老爷当然要撇清和自己的关系。

“不妨不妨，老爷您不用害怕，这事儿，和您没关系。”郭麒麟笑着安慰，闭上眼睛掐指一算，点了点头，“这是中毒致死，鲜血颜色发紫发黑，但又不是人间的毒。老爷您允许我们留宿一晚，此事就交给我来办。”

杨九郎刚想要阻止郭麒麟的多事，可他一抬头，仔细瞧着那王家少爷，看到那红色喜服下的绸面缎子，他才认了出来。

这不是昨晚，他寺庙撞见的，和男人偷情还要私奔的人吗？

04

郭麒麟倒也没做什么，只是算上了一算，让王家老爷把家中所有下人都喊到了厅前。杨九郎说郭麒麟是在装神弄鬼，郭麒麟没搭理他，只是随手一指，指了个修剪花草的下人，说凶手便是他。

谁都不信，但是王家少爷脸色大变了。郭麒麟一样一样把他包袱里的东西拿出来，那是借宿在寺庙里那一晚上杨九郎看到的两人身上的衣物。铁证如山，那下人也没多狡辩，自己认了。

王家老爷的脸色立刻冷了下来，呵斥着王家少爷跪下。不愿娶亲也就算了，和男人胡闹算什么事情。一巴掌扬起来还没有落下，那认了杀人的下人立刻化身成了一匹黑色的凶狠的狼，扑向了王家老爷。

“妖怪啊，他是妖怪。”惊慌声四散，连王家少爷也傻了眼，直愣愣地盯着那下人看。小丫鬟，小厮该跑的跑，恨不得立刻离开这害怕的地方。郭麒麟掏出个东西来，嘴里念着符咒，像是要收了那妖怪。

“不，不要。”王家少爷上前挡在了前面，“别伤害他。”

杨九郎早就愣住了，等他回神过来便看到王家老爷奄奄一息，被那匹狼狠狠地掐着脖子。出人命了，他见鬼了。郭麒麟说得没错，这婚事的确是冲着王家少爷来的，一切都是为了王家少爷。

大闹了一场，最后以王家老爷静卧收场。郭麒麟这才有功夫回头看着愣神的杨九郎，笑着问他还好吗。

“为什么不杀了那妖怪？”杨九郎看着庭院里王家少爷正抱着那匹狼小声说话，看向郭麒麟，“我没想到事情会发展成这样。”

一切事情皆因寺庙里偷情为始，那匹狼本是小小妖魔，见了王家少爷起了淫乱的心思，哄王家少爷日日沉迷情事，最后又用毒，毒死了要与之成亲的千金小姐。这一切都是因爱而起，若不是因为那匹黑色的狼勾着王家少爷淫乱情思，怎么会有这种事情。

杨九郎的义愤填膺在郭麒麟眼中化成了浅浅笑意。郭麒麟说，天底下这些事情多了去了。从前，他还认识一只小狐妖，喜欢人间化作人形，自认为有些风流才气，却一见倾心遇上了个愣头愣脑的傻小子。他太喜欢那个傻小子了，想要逆天改命，你猜怎么了，那小狐妖却因为这个傻小子，自己丢了命。人间说不上来情爱到底值不值得，能不能够搭上一条性命，但是总有人，喜欢以命换命。

“可这不合人间规矩。”

“那若要你选，你觉得，王家少爷接下来该怎么做。是去抵罪，还是私奔？”郭麒麟皱起眉头看着他，像是他精心布了这一切大局，就是为了等杨九郎这个答案。

“若是我，不愿为爱私奔。人妖殊途，我留下来，承担我所做的一切。”杨九郎铿锵有力，回答得掷地有声。

“杨九郎，你还是不懂，轮回至此，你依旧是看不明白，还是和从其哪一样，没有变的。”

你猜不中世间情人的心思，不懂得为爱可以一如既往到为他死，为他生。杨九郎没想到最后，那小妖自己去拿自己几百年的道行和魂魄做了药引，换回了那新娘的命。抹去了一切记忆，叫王家少爷忘了寺庙的欢情。

杨九郎总觉得他腰间的玉佩硌得他生疼，再拿出来，那飘飘白衣如仙子一样的男人又朝着他笑。自打那晚，杨九郎天天都能够梦见这个男人。

05

郭麒麟问杨九郎还要不要往西边去，杨九郎离天选的姻缘就要近了，他害怕杨九郎因此就要折回。王家成亲一事结束，郭麒麟看出来，杨九郎每日情绪不高，终日昏昏沉沉。郭麒麟笑着打趣他，是不是动了和男人苟且的心思，准备放弃那段天选的姻缘。

“我会梦到一个男人，时常梦到。”杨九郎张开嘴想要说什么，最后还是把原来的话咽回了肚子里，“自从你给我这块玉佩开始，就好像他唤醒了一些被我丢掉的东西，我有了不属于我的记忆。”

“男人和男人本来不应该做那些事情，我梦到了，那样真实，就好像我真的做过一样。想来我是没有资格说王家少爷什么的，可那时候我觉得都是梦，无伤大雅。郭麒麟，既然你通阴阳五行懂八卦，算命算得准，你告诉我，那个常出现在我梦里的男人是谁。还有，你为什么，要让我西行，为什么要让我看到王家少爷成亲的所有的事情。”

“郭麒麟，你受谁嘱托？”

被质问的郭麒麟没有恼怒，他笑着看向杨九郎：“你还是没能忘了他，那当初又何故要放开他。”

杨九郎做了一个冗长的梦，他梦到自己正是年少意气的时候，遇上了他从未见过的俊朗男子。他心生欢喜，和那男子四目相对之时，他便觉得自己的心都叫那人给勾走了。世间情爱不能，杨九郎知道自己做了什么错事，可那男人只勾唇一笑，杨九郎便什么都不管不顾。

欢好情爱，旁人都说他疯了。可杨九郎知道，他没有，他只想着那人多看他两眼，多和他再品茶下棋，一起坐在树底下聊天，数着星星月亮都是好的。直到他父亲说，要给他娶亲。杨九郎将此事说给那男人听，欢好一刻终将到头，杨九郎清醒了，可那人却并不想清醒。

人生四喜，光耀门楣这些都有什么用。再得意的人生也抵不过有情人的缠绵欢喜，可杨九郎说，世间男子本来就不该在一起，从前是他错了，是他贪恋。如果再来一次，他定然会发乎情止乎礼，他劝那男人，从此也就忘了吧。

他心里也不舍，但是他却不敢背弃世俗。直到他娶亲当日，那男子化身为妖，现出真身想要夺走杨九郎，他把自己全部的真实都剖开给杨九郎看，他威胁杨九郎，如果不和他在一起，那么天下就会大变。妖当然不害怕天下大乱，他用鲜红的布匹绑着杨九郎的手腕，却没想到背后却遭人偷袭，受了重伤。

金光一闪，是杨九郎挡在了他的面前，就那么倒在了他的怀里。

一切都是因为贪念而起，妖没想到自己的执念会让心爱的人丢了性命。他捧着杨九郎的脸，他心里难过得要死，可是妖不能够流泪。他什么都愿意换，换杨九郎想要的一切。人间容不得人妖相爱，杨九郎抓着他的手笑。

他说：“如果有来生，但愿我们不要再见了。你修炼你的道行成仙去，我做我的寻常百姓娶妻生子。”

妖不知道自己做错了什么，他只是喜欢杨九郎看向他那时候的惊慌失措，喜欢杨九郎扬着嘴角凑过来说给他带了好玩的东西。他想要杨九郎的一切，他想要杨九郎永远不离开他。

可最终没能够如愿。那小妖被收去道行，苦心修炼，最后飞身成仙却再也没有情欲堪言。他抹去了杨九郎的一切记忆，存到那块玉佩里，他找到了畅游在人间里里的小妖，要他去助杨九郎，找到杨九郎凡间的姻缘。

人生在世能过百载，无病无灾，人生四喜样样都占，娇妻美妾任随他选。于是郭麒麟就出现在了杨九郎的面前，指引着他往西边去，让他碰上王家少爷，让他再次经历自己从前的一切。杨九郎没有改变自己心内的想法。

不对的人，不能够在一起的人，终不能够在一起，所以这一次，为爱执着付出生命的人选择了放下，放杨九郎去娶妻生子成家立业。

杨九郎之前顺嘴说过的，说他憧憬着自己将来能够娶一位倾城容貌的妻子，最好是撞天婚，那美娇娘站在城门口，人群之中一眼就相中。那是天意注定，那是姻缘有份。

06

城门口热热闹闹的，杨九郎却是安静。郭麒麟看着杨九郎，他不知道杨九郎是否还记得昨晚昨晚那个冗长的梦，记不记得曾经他也爱上过一个不敢去爱没有结果的人。但是这些都不重要，重要的是，杨九郎今日便会觅得良缘，从此快乐一生。这是杨九郎想要的，当然也是谁，付出了什么得到的。

往西来，是因为那给了杨九郎再一次性命的人仍然放不下曾经的这段情，化身为男子偷偷下凡来。这一回他敛了一身的仙气，只是寻常公子的模样，来到人间。他想看看杨九郎喜欢上的人是什么样子的，他也抱着几分侥幸，想要看看杨九郎是否将过去都一一遗忘。

大红的绣球意料之中地被抛到了杨九郎手中，周围的起哄和欢呼声让杨九郎觉得不真实，就连郭麒麟什么时候离开的他也不知道。杨九郎只觉得，这周围有一种熟悉的感觉，在他的不远处。

他不能够将那些虚幻的真实分清楚，他竟然不知道，他西行来是为了什么。他忘却了一切，却只想要找到那人群里的一束目光。他往后退了两步，看到白色衣摆飘飘，往别出去，他想都没想就跟了过去，手里的绣球都还没来得及丢下。

杨九郎不知道自己要去哪里，但是他知道不能跟丢了那白色衣衫的男子。什么天选姻缘，他不要了，行却石桥之上，他到底还是把那人给跟丢了。

是他，是他梦中的那个男人。可是他太没用了，依旧想不清那个人长什么样子，叫什么姓名。不知道是为什么，好像有人故意不让他想起来，那块玉佩杨九郎紧紧握在手里，他突然想起来他曾和一个男人有过定情信物，一块龙凤呈祥的玉佩，他们交换过信物的。

大红的绣球随手一抛，杨九郎的耳边还回荡着不知道是从何处传来的声音，一声一声地喊着。

“撞天婚啦，撞天婚啦。”

而大红绣球被一个身着淡紫色的男子接住。四目相对之时，杨九郎只觉得万分熟悉，他的心跳得紧，他分不清楚这是真实还是梦境。他壮着胆子问那人：“你叫什么名字？”

那男人温润如玉，同他勾着绣球的绸缎淡淡地笑着：“在下姓张名云雷，与阁下初次相见，却未曾想到误接了绣球。”

“不，我们不是初次见面。”杨九郎走到他到面前，把玉佩递给他。

“我们见过的。”

07

天底下撞天婚的事情常有，天选的姻缘可不是谁都会有。说书人笑着一拍醒木告一段落，敲醒了沉浸在故事中的人，几两银子撂下来，茶盏相碰便把那缠绵恩怨的故事给忘了。

门口小算命的收了摊子迈进来，坐在说书人的旁边托着腮笑：“从我这里听到的故事拿来给你讨营生，你要怎么报答我？”

“您别出走动去，赖在门口听书还不给钱，也就您了。”

“诶，你说，我要不要像故事里的人那样，强迫你我以身相许？”算命的眨了眨眼睛，“偷偷告诉你，我可是很厉害的小妖怪。”

“就你们这种缺德的妖怪才喜欢强人所难，本性不改。”

小算命的不以为然，他说爱本来就是自私的，说到底，都是一个愿打一个愿挨。

我这也是跟别人学的，人家最后还成了神仙呢。

Fin


End file.
